


Dress to Connect

by Worker_9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dyed Pubic Hair, F/M, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kissing, Multi, On-model Gardevoir, POV Second Person, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: You are a Kalos Power Plant worker. You save a wild Gardevoir from a Trapinch and let it move in with you.





	Dress to Connect

>Be maintenance worker at the Kalos Power Plant  
>Ride a Gogoat along Route 13 to work  
>The Gogoat dodges all the Ground types hiding in the dust  
>One day, riding back to Lumiose, you hear a female voice  
>/Help me!/  
>You can't see anybody nearby  
>The strong winds drown out sounds, so it must be your imagination  
>The voice comes again, /help me!/  
>It's like it's inside your head  
>You slow the Gogoat down  
>You spot a humanoid figure at the bottom of a hole in the desert  


>A Trapinch is attacking a Gardevoir with Bite  
>The Gardevoir flinches  
>It can't fight back  
>/Please, I don't want to die/  
>You hear the Gardevoir's voice but its mouth isn't moving  
>You jump off the Gogoat  
>"Gogoat, Vine Whip!"  
>The Gogoat's leaves grow into long vines and strike the Trapinch  
>The Trapinch flees out of sight into the dust  


>The Gardevoir is badly hurt  
>You spray her with the Potion you keep in your bag  
>She's not going to faint, but she's still injured and she's covered in sand and dust  
>/Thank you human!/  
>She's Psychic type, so she must be talking directly into your mind  
>"Lets get you out of here and get you cleaned up."  
>The Gardevoir gets on the Gogoat with you  
>She clings to you carefully so as not to hurt you with her crystal  


>You return to your apartment  
>The Gardevoir uses your shower while you go buy more Potions  
>She's finished when you get back  
>You lend her a towel  
>Her "dress" is part of her body and it dries quickly  
>You spray her with another potion  
>She understands human speech, but the only sound she can make is her cry  
>She has been secretly watching humans for a long time, but she never tried communicating before  


>You ask what she was doing on Route 13  
>The Gardevoir psychically tells you she's very interested in machines  
>She was on Route 13 because she wanted to see the Power Plant  
>You text message your boss and ask if she can come to work with you tomorrow  
>It's allowed so long as she doesn't touch anything and stays out of the way  
>The Gardevoir is very excited about this  


>The Gardevoir is fascinated by all your gadgets  
>You give her the old Pokédex you used as a kid  
>She telekinetically picks it up and disassembles it  
>She puts it back together and it still works  


>You cook some food  
>The Gardevoir doesn't need to eat or drink anything  
>But she likes to eat and drink for fun, so you share  
>You have work the next day  
>You go to bed and let the Gardevoir sleep on the couch  
>You hear her psychically call to you as you fall asleep  
>/Good night Anonymous! Thank you so much for saving me!/  


>The next morning the Gardevoir is awake before you  
>She's floating beside the bed staring at you with her big red eyes  
>You get ready for work and get on the Gogoat  
>The Gardevoir holds onto your shoulders and levitates with arms outstretched  
>It looks like she's flying behind you  
>She swings about as you dodge the wild Pokémon  
>You hear her tell you how she wants to fly an airplane some day  


>You arrive at the Power Plant  
>Coworkers make a fuss over the Gardevoir  
>But they have work to do and lose interest  
>The Gardevoir helps you with maintenance  
>She's using telekinesis so she's technically not touching anything  


>You get a closer look at the Gardevoir while she works  
>She doesn't have breasts  
>But she has nice hips and ass  
>Especially when she bends over to look inside a machine  
>The Gardevoir notices you watching  
>She wiggles her butt and levitates so you can see up her dress  
>Her crotch is smooth and featureless  
>But her feminine movement and figure is still distracting  
>"Gardevoir, please stop doing that."  
>/But I can feel your emotion, and it's making you happy. I only want to make you happy./  
>"Yes, but not while I'm at work."  
>With the Gardevoir's help, you finish the day after getting more work done than ever before  


>You return home  
>As soon as you're inside the Gardevoir starts levitating in the air and posing in front of you  
>/Now you are not at work! Does Anonymous enjoy watching this?/ she asks  
>The Gardevoir hovers with her face right next to yours  
>She stares at you  
>She really does look beautiful  
>/Does Anonymous want to kiss?/  
>You don't say anything, but you focus on her and think "yes"  


>The Gardevoir touches her thin lips to yours  
>She puts her tongue inside your mouth  
>She slides a thumb-less hand under your shirt and starts rubbing your chest  
>She doesn't need her mouth to talk so she communicates while still kissing  


>/Human detachable clothing is very interesting to me./  
>/I would like to see you detach it./  
>You break the kiss and strip to your underwear  
>The Gardevoir watches closely  
>/Is not all the clothing detachable?/  
>She's not human, but she's intelligent  
>She's here of her own free will  
>You don't have a girlfriend  
>So even though it feels a bit weird you don't see any harm  


>You strip completely naked  
>The Gardevoir floats down and hovers before you  
>Her face is so close to your crotch you can feel her breath  
>/Does Anonymous want me to suck his penis? I believe humans enjoy that./  
>You sit on the bed and think "yes" to her  
>She takes your cock in her mouth and swirls her soft, warm, tongue over it  
>She bobs her whole body up and down in the air as she sucks your cock  
>/You taste good, Anonymous. I'm happy you let me do this. Please let me taste your semen./  
>Her psychic communication doesn't interrupt her flawless technique  
>It doesn't take long for you to cum  
>She swallows all of it and smiles  
>/I'm so happy I could make you feel good, Anonymous! Please, let me do this many more times!/  


>Over the next few weeks you let her suck your dick many more times  
>If you feel even slightly horny her psychic ability detects it at once and she's begging for your dick in her mouth  
>She's always hugging you (very carefully because of her sharp crystal) and kissing you  
>Really the only times she's not touching you is when she's sleeping, when you're at work, and when she's tinkering with the scrap electronics you gave her  
>She's so good with machines that your boss notices your improved performance at the Power Plant  
>You get a promotion, life is good  
>But every time she gives you head you feel a little bit bad that you can't return the favor  


>/Oh, don't worry about that, Anonymous,/ she thinks to you. /You're such a kind person, I'm sure you'd give me oral sex if it was possible./  
/And besides,/ she continues, /I can feel some of your pleasure through our psychic connection./  
>"Only some of it?"  
>/Yes, because you're male, your mind doesn't connect perfectly. And your psychic ability is very weak./  
>So, you get an idea  
>You discuss it with the Gardevoir, and she wants to try it  
>You head for a café where female Psychics hang out  


>You see four Psychics sitting together, and a blue-dressed Furisode Girl sitting alone  
>You buy a coffee for yourself  
>You buy one for the Gardevoir because she likes coffee too  
>One of the Psychics catches your eye  
>"Hey, nice Gardevoir!" she says  
>She invites you to sit with them  
>"I haven't seen you before," says another. "What brings you here with a Gardevoir out of its Poké ball?"  


>Before you can say anything, you feel psychic energy flow from the Gardevoir  
>The Psychics blush and look shocked  
>"Eeeeeeeeeh! Really?"  
>"What a perv!"  
>"...I've got a boyfriend."  
>"So you'd do it if you didn't?"  
>"I never said that!"  


>"Gardevoir," you say, "you just went ahead and told them everything?!"  
>/I'm sorry Anonymous. I didn't know it would embarrass you!/  
>"Go find yourself a Hex Maniac," says the first Psychic. "They're all into freaky shit like that."  
>"Sorry for disturbing you then," you say.  
>"It's no big deal. We're Psychics, we hear weird things all the time."  


>/The other customer is curious about me,/ the Gardevoir thinks to you  
>You head for the table with the Furisode Girl  
>"Is that your Gardevoir?" she asks.  
>"Actually, she's a wild Gardevoir. She doesn't have a Poké ball, but she's staying with me."  
>"You're good friends, then?"  
>"Yeah."  
>"What was all that commotion at the other table?"  
>"Uh, that's kind of embarrassing."  
>"Aw, I wanna know. I won't tell anybody."  
>/I can feel she has an honest mind/ thinks the Gardevoir.  
>"Okay, but I didn't mean to just say it straight out, so promise you won't don't get mad, okay?"  
>"Okay, I promise."  
>"I'm looking for somebody who'll let the Gardevoir psychically link to her while I give her oral sex."  
>The Furisode Girl covers her mouth and looks at the table  
>"How about we talk about something else?" she says.  


>You have a long conversation about Fairy types  
>Gardevoir have Fairy secondary type so the Furisode Girl likes them  
>She seems like a nice person  
>You get on well together, but the Gardevoir is getting impatient  
>The Gardevoir has finished her coffee  
>/Let's go look for a Hex Maniac/ she thinks to you  
>You say goodbye to the Furisode Girl and head back toward your apartment  


>Before you've taken even 200 steps, a Sylveon runs up to you  
>It passes you a scrap of paper with its feelers  
>Written on the paper is a Holo Caster number, and "call me in an hour" in fancy cursive  
>The dot of the "i" is a little heart symbol  


>About an hour later, you call the number  
>A hologram pops up, and you see the Furisode Girl again  
>"Hey Anonymous! Where are you?"  
>You tell her  
>"That's just across the street from me!" She tells you her address. "Are you busy?"  
>"No"  
>"I'm really bored. Why don't you come over? You can bring the Gardevoir too."  
>Before you can reply, she sticks her tongue out at you then cuts the transmission  


>The Furisode Girl lets you and the Gardevoir into her room  
>She's got pink bed sheets, and a full set of eeveelution plushies  
>The Sylveon plushie is sitting on a book so it's higher than all the others  
>The Furisode Girl flops onto the bed and lies gazing at the ceiling  
>"I didn't want the Psychics to see me leaving with you," she says.  
>"But I don't have a boyfriend, and it's been way too long since anybody, you know...."  
>There's an uncomfortable silence  


>"Ah, I invited you over, I shouldn't be embarrassed," says the Furisode Girl. "Anonymous, guess what color panties I'm wearing!"  
>"Pink?"  
>"No."  
>"Striped?"  
>"No." She shuffles over to the edge of the bed. "Why don't you check?"  
>You pull her long-sleeved blue dress up past her waist  
>She's not wearing any  
>Lots of girls in Lumiose dye their hair, but unless she dyes her pubes too it seems she's a natural redhead  
>She adjusts the dress and spreads her legs to give you a clear view of her pussy  
>"What are you waiting for, Anonymous?"  


>You kneel on the floor, head between her thighs  
>She smells good  
>You brush her orange pubic hair aside and start licking  
>"Ah, that's good Anonymous," she says  
>The Gardevoir is sitting on the bed next to her  
>You keep licking steadily  
>The Furisode Girl runs her fingers through your hair  
>"Don't stop Anonymous,” she says  
>Your mouth is getting tired  
>The Gardevoir senses your fatigue and thinks to you  
>/Keep licking Anonymous! It feels good!/  
>You can't let yourself disappoint them  
>You lick faster, flicking your tongue over the Furisode Girl's clit  
>"Oh, yes, Anonymous, more!" she gasps  
>She moans softly as you keep licking  
>Her muscles tense and she pushes you away  


>The Furisode Girl is lying on the bed  
>Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavily  
>She'd smiling  
>The Gardevoir is smiling too  
>"Thank you Anonymous!" says the Furisode Girl. "I'm sorry it took so long. I was feeling a little nervous, I guess."  
>She asks if the psychic link worked  
>The Gardevoir explains that it worked only partially  
>She thinks she could achieve a complete link with more practice  
>"I'm okay with that," says the Furisode Girl. "Visit as much as you like."  
>You discuss your schedules, and learn that she works at a sushi restaurant  
>But you don't stay long because the Gardevoir wants to suck your dick again  
>You go back home and let her  


>You get into a routine of licking the Furisode Girl's pussy every day  
>Multiple times per day at the weekend  
>With so much practice you get very good at it  
>The Furisode Girl is happy with this arrangement  
>She says she doesn't mind if the Gardevoir sucks your dick while you're at her place  
>You don't have to always leave so soon  
>You start spending more time with the Furisode Girl  
>The Gardevoir is also happy, but she's disappointed that she can never complete the psychic link  
>/Maybe if you could feel more like a Gardevoir,/ she thinks to the Furisode Girl  
>You have an idea  
>The Furisode Girl feels sorry for the Gardevoir never getting off  
>She agrees to try it  
>You make arrangements with a friend of yours  


>Next Sunday, you all ride Gogoat to visit a friend who's into cosplay  
>She makes really good anthropomorphic Pokémon costumes  
>A Gardevoir costume should be easy with a real Gardevoir for reference  
>The Gardevoir loves the sewing machine  
>She turns out to be really good at sewing  
>She also carves a realistic looking red crystal out of plastic  
>It's in two parts so it can attach around the chest of the costume  
>She carves plastic ear spikes that fit over the human ear too  
>The Furisode Girl doesn't want to cut or dye her hair  
>Instead she buys a green wig at one of the Lumiose hairdressers  
>And once you get home, as a finishing touch, she dyes her pubic hair green  
>The Gardevoir helps apply the dye with telekinesis so it's not too messy  


>You think the Gardevoir might be more comfortable at your place  
>The Gardevoir leaves partly disassembled junk everywhere so your room looks like a mad scientist's workshop  
>You call the Furisode Girl round  
>The Furisode Girl says your room is actually cleaner than she was expecting  
>She undresses and changes into the Gardevoir costume  
>Her breasts are too big, and her shoulders too broad, but otherwise it's a good resemblance  
>And of course there's something more interesting between her legs than featureless skin  
>She pulls the dress up  
>Her green pubes match the green wig perfectly  


>The Furisode Girl is wet even before you touch her  
>It's been getting a little boring lately, always doing the exact same things  
>This time there's a new feeling of excitement  
>As soon as your mouth touches the Furisode Girl's pussy, you hear the Gardevoir's voice  
>/It's working!/  
>You lick like you've never licked before  
>The Furisode Girl's pussy juices are dripping down your chin onto your bed  
>Both the Furisode Girl and the Gardevoir are moaning loud enough that the neighbors might hear  
>You keep licking anyway  
>All your previous attempts have given you great tongue endurance  
>You never feel like slowing down  
>Both of them orgasm together  


>/Wow,/ thinks the Gardevoir to both of you, /you got that every time?/  
>"Not always that good, but pretty much, yeah," says the Furisode Girl.  
>/I'm jealous./  
>"Anonymous,” says the Furisode Girl, “I know you always like the Gardevoir giving you head, but maybe we could both try at the same time?"  
>You agree to let them try it  
>The Gardevoir undresses you with telekinesis  
>The Furisode Girl gets to you first and wraps her lips around your cock  
>The Gardevoir glares at her and she takes it out of her mouth again  
>The two of them lick your shaft together  
>You feel psychic energy flow between them  
>Their wet tongues slide over your cock and they give a surprisingly well coordinated double blowjob  
>The Gardevoir feels when you're about to cum and times it so you finish in her mouth  
>She swallows and watches the Furisode Girl with a smug look on her face  


>After that, the Furisode Girl and you decide you might as well officially be a couple because you practically are already  
>Now that you're her boyfriend it's not fair kissing the Gardevoir all the time and not her  
>The Furisode Girl is a good kisser too  
>Whenever you do anything sexual the Gardevoir joins in  
>She never has trouble achieving the psychic link again  
>The Furisode Girl doesn't even need to wear the costume  
>She wears the costume every so just for fun  


>You go out and fight Multi Battles together  
>The Gardevoir and the Sylveon level up many times  
>You decide the extra money from your promotion really belongs to the Gardevoir  
>She buys lots of candy but never gets fat because she digests it to pure psychic energy  
>Some time later, you all move to a house outside the city together, where there's more space for the Gardevoir to tinker  
>Eventually the Gardevoir builds her own airplane and achieves her dream of becoming a pilot  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t personally like greentext but it’s easier to write than conventional fiction. I’ve been finding it hard to write lately and I wanted to get at least something out. This version has the advantage over the hypothetical conventional version of actually existing. Feedback, other than complaints about greentext, is welcome.


End file.
